Daybreak
by JayNahNah
Summary: Takes place in Breaking Dawn once they get to Isle Esme. A bit more detail and imagination than the original. Rated M for safety sake.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at FanFiction. I love the Twilight Saga but like many, wished for a little more "details" after the wedding and certainly wanted to know what was going on in Edward's mind. May or may not follow the entire Breaking Dawn synopsis. Depends on where my mind goes. Rated M for safety sake only.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the subsequent books or characters.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV:**

"_I was wondering,"_ I asked slowly, "_if…maybe you'd like to take a midnight swim with me?"_ I took a deep breath… _"The water will be very warm. It's your kind of beach."_

"_Sounds nice."_ she said, her voice breaking a little.

"_I'm sure you'd like a human minute or two….It was a long journey."_

She nodded slowly. I felt barely myself so I could only guess on what she was feeling. Maybe a few minutes alone for both of us would help.

"_I'll change first and then I'll wait for you in the water."_ I took a pair of bathing trunks from my suitcase and stepped into the bathroom. I closed the door and almost instantaneously it swung open again. I crossed over and picked up her hand; kissing her palm I whispered, _"Don't take __too__ long, Mrs. Cullen."_

She jumped at my words; inwardly I chuckled. How like her to be nervous with just 6 little words. I walked past her to the French door that opened right onto the beach sand and slipped into the full moonlit night. The sultry air swirled around me as I made my way to the water.

I slowly walked to the beach and into the water, carefully listening to see if she needed me. I could tell by the way her heart was racing, she was as nervous as I was. The shower turned on and I imagined her undressing and stepping in. It took every ounce of restraint not to rush back and join her. I knew she was nervous and if it were up to me, I would wait until she was less fragile but a deal is a deal. She held up her end of it and now it was my turn. I suppose I could use my "charm" to see if I could change her mind on the waiting part but it wouldn't be fair and I promised.

As I began daydreaming of how we finally got to this point, I sensed her coming up from behind me. I was waist high in the water and looked up into the beautifully clear night; only the moon to illuminate _the surroundings._

"_Edward",_ she whispered. _"Are you okay?"_

"_Much more so, now that you're here",_ I whispered back and I turned towards her. She looked up at me with so much love and trust I couldn't help but pull her towards me and nuzzle her neck.

"_It's so beautiful here",_ she said. Little did she know that everything paled in comparison when I had her in my arms.

"_Bella, I know I promised and I will do everything I can to keep that promise but you have to promise me something in return. If for any reason, you are not comfortable or I am hurting you, you have to tell me to stop. Even if that means yelling or slapping me to get my attention. I've never done anything like this and I'm not sure how much I can control it. Promise me, okay?"_

"_Edward, it will be okay. That,I can promise you. We belong together and nothing is going to go wrong. If it makes you feel better, I promise to let you know if I'm not okay, okay?"_

I smiled into her eyes, gathered her closer and brought her to the deeper water. My feet could still touch the bottom but now I was cradling her and soon started floating. I looked deep into her face and kissed her gently. She kissed me back but with more force and passion. My lips intensified with pressure and I had to drag them from her perfect lips so she could breathe. I kissed her brows, eyes, nose, cheekbones, down the curve of her jaw and settled in the crook of her neck. She smelled heavenly. My right arm wrapped around her shoulders as my left one leisurely began and exploration of her body. As my lips were occupied, my left had began caressing her right shoulder. Slowly my fingers traced her arm, elbow and fingers. I gently brought them back up and across her collarbone and nervously downward. I had never touched a woman this way and wasn't sure if it was appropriate. As I made my way to the top of her bikini top, Bella moaned and wriggled closer to me.

"_Is everything okay?"_ I asked_. "Am I doing something wrong?"_

"_Mmm… Edward…don't stop. Nothing you can do is wrong. It just feels right.",_ she answered and closed her eyes as her head fell against my arm.

I continued my searches and slowly pushed aside one half of her bikini top. Her right breast popped out of the cup, like it was waiting to be freed. I gasped at the perfection and uncousciously bent down to kiss it. Her nipple puckered up immediately and I couldn't help but draw it into my mouth. I gently swirled it around and it got even harder. It took every ounce of control not to bite it. It was heaven to have a part of her in me! Bella moaned even louder and squirmed as if she wanted me to have more of it. As my mouth paid homage to her breast, my free arm continued down her body, gently caressing her stomach and hips. I reached her bikini bottom and knew I was going to have to take it down a notch; for both of us. I was so busy concentrating on Bella that I didn't realize until that moment that while my hands were busy, so were hers.

Once I stopped my exploration, I realized my precious Bella had been doing a bit of exploring herself. As I was holding her in my arms, it left her arms free and she had them around my waist and inside my trunks. We were at such an angle that she couldn't really "touch" me but she was making an effort and my buttocks clenched at her touch. Her lower half was also making some movements like she was trying to get even closer to me than she already was. Her lips trailed up and down my arm, each kiss feeling like a little flame.

I reluctantly released her breast and brought my mouth back to her lips.

"_Sweetheart",_ I whispered, _"slow down. We have all night and while I could stay this way forever, I don't want to consummate our love in an ocean."_

I gently righted her against me and made our way back to the shore. I had to remember to let her breath but all I could do was kiss her mouth, slowly parting it at times so I could taste her breath on my lips. My venom pooled in my jaw but I swallowed it quickly so it never made contact with her.

Words weren't necessary at this point…our bodies were doing all the communicating necessary. I carried her into the bathroom and adjusted the shower heads and made sure the temperature was just fight. We stepped in and I carefully removed her bikini top. My God, she was perfect. She was no longer embarrassed and looked me straight in the eye.

"_I love you Edward…this is right",_ she said.

I smiled and shook my head. She was correct; this was right. I leaned down to press my lips against hers as my hands reached for the ties on the side that kept her bottoms on. I pulled them at the same time and the last scrap of material fell from her perfect body. She reached and pulled the tie of my swim trunks and gently pushed them down. I stepped out of them and pressed her body to mine as we stepped under the pulsing shower heads. The warm water caressed our bodies and rinsed the salt from it. I reached behind her for her favorite strawberry shampoo and began to lather her hair. Once rinsed, I reached for the body soap and we both washed each other, taking time to appreciate this special time. Our eyes never left each other's face and once clean, we again used the shower heads to rinse off.

"_Are you ready?"_ I asked as I grabbed two fluffy towels from the rack.

"_Yes",_ she answered as I wrapped her gently in the first towel. I took the second one, wrapped it around my waist and lifted Bella into my arms and carried her into the bedroom.

I laid her gently onto the bed and unwrapped the towel from her body. It felt like Christmas and this was the best present I would ever get. She blushed, God I would miss that, but her eyes never left mine.

"_What's fair is fair"_, she said and reached for my towel.


	2. Chapter 2

My first attempt at Fan Fiction. I love the Twilight Saga but like many, wished for a little more "details" after the wedding and certainly wanted to know what was going on in Edward's mind. May or may not follow the entire Breaking Dawn synopsis. Depends on where my mind goes. Rated M for safety sake only.

_Addendum: I know in the original, B&E were naked when they went into the water. However, when I started to write, I tried to see it from my perspective and what I would do. I don't think either one of them would have the courage to get naked all at once. Some parts of this fanfic will follow the original and then I may veer off a bit. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the subsequent books or characters.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Chapter 2**

Her eyes widened as my towel fell to the floor. Was I what she expected? Wanted? Was she afraid or repulsed? I knew we were both "even" when it came to the actual sex part but I wasn't sure how much she knew exactly or what she had seen in the past. I was afraid to ask and even more afraid of her answer so I just stood there…and waited.

"_My God, you're beautiful"_, she gasped. She looked into my face and raised her arms to me. I immediately fell to her side and gathered her into my arms.

"_Oh no, you're the beautiful one"_, I said and took up where I left off in the ocean. I kissed her whole face and made my way to her intoxicating neck.

"_Bella, you don't know how long I have waited for this…for you. I didn't even think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you and to have that person love me back is mind boggling."_, I whispered.

She looked at me, _"Edward, you may be decades older than I am, have experienced more lifetimes than I have but I can honestly say whether I was 18 or 80, I know that you are the only one for me and always will be. If I never met you, I would be searching for you my entire life. I know this is right and you know, deep down inside, it's true. I love you Edward, for now and always."_ Bella leaned forward and kissed me, her lips moving gently and persuasively, convincing me what she spoke was true.

With a groan, I pulled her closer and pressed her gently into the mattress. My lips moved against hers and when her lips parted, I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She responded and our tongues began a dance of their own. I felt my body begin to tense and I released her tongue and restarted my exploration of her body.

I didn't want to scare her with my manhood so I moved over to her side. I also wanted to make sure she would be one hundred percent ready for me. I traced my fingers down her throat and onto her chest. Her breasts tightened and as I grew closer to her nipples, they hardened. I couldn't resist and I eagerly latched onto her left breast while I gently massaged her right. Could anything feel or taste any better than this? Bella moaned and twisted; trying to get closer. I switched from her left to right and made sure her other nipple got the same attention as the other. Bella's fingers tangled in my hair and massaged my scalp; urging me to continue.

I slowly kissed the undersides of her breasts and made my way to her stomach and bellybutton. I could see her womanhood out of the corner of my eye, feel the warmth emanating from her core and smell the arousal in the air. It was so intense now that there wasn't any clothing to hinder it. I brought my hands to her waist and kissed her stomach, swirling my tongue in her belly. That brought another moan and more wiggling.

"_Please Edward…I need you so bad."_ she whispered.

"_Shhhhhh…..be patient love. We've both waited so long; there's no need to rush.",_ I said.

My hands moved slowly down to her thighs and behind her knees. I skimmed her legs with my mouth, carefully avoiding her core. I licked her knees, down her shins until I got to her perfectly arched feet. I picked each one up and kissed her toes, pulling them gently into my mouth as my teeth barely grazed them. Then I sucked each one individually. Every part of my Bella was perfect and I was determined to have every inch of her. I continued my taste test as I licked, kissed and blew lightly on my way back up to Bella's face. I nuzzled her neck, kissed her ears and blew in them. Wow, that was a nice reaction! I believe I actually felt the electricity that went through Bella when I did that!

I went back to her breasts and continued to suckle them. I could do this forever but I knew Bella wanted more. So did I but I was still afraid I was going to hurt her.

"_Edward…I love you but I need more of you….ahhh….oh Edward",_ she moaned.

My mouth continued to lather her breasts with adoration as my hands slowly traced her rib cage and hip bones. My hand hesitated to touch her there but it was if she could sense my caution and she thrust her pelvis upwards. My palm slowly arched over her womanhood and I could feel her heat. I applied gentle pressure as I began to move my hand up and down over her. She moaned and bucked, urging me to get closer than I already was. I slowly parted her with my finger and felt the slickness of her passion. Oh My God, it was heaven to feel her like this. To be this close, this intimate and knowing I was the one she chose! I needed more as well…I reluctantly left her breast and brought my nose down, following the trail my hands made.

Bella made a soft sound of protest when I moved southward but as I parted her thighs, she relaxed and sighed.

"_My love, you are so beautiful!"_ I said as I kissed her core. Her body jumped at my touch and I was afraid she didn't like it but since she didn't say a word, I continued.

I inhaled deeply and was overpowered by her most intimate scent. Her blood had nothing on her arousal! Funny how her blood originally made me want to kill her yet her arousal didn't! Knowing that I could make her want me as much as I wanted her was intoxicating. The need and desire for her blood faded forever in the knowledge that she was mine always. She was giving me her most precious gift and I was not going to destroy it.

I slowly extended my tongue towards her core and licked. Her juices poured out of her before I could bring my tongue back into my mouth! Is this what I do to her? Can this possibly work? What do I do next? I had so many questions in my head and no answers so I decided to go on instinct. I put my hands on her hips and held her still.

"_Love, don't move, okay? We're on unchartered grounds and I don't want to hurt you in anyway."_ I said.

"_Oh Edward…whatever you say…just please don't stop!"_ she cried.

I lowered my face to her core and gently licked her folds. She moaned at my touch and squirmed to get closer. I brought my thumbs closer to her curls, massaging in gently circles. They fluffed slightly as I blew on them to expose her pleasure place. There it was, curved and pink. Pouting up as if waiting for attention. I brought forward my tongue and flicked her bud.

"_Oh… My… God… Edward",_ Bella screamed!

She began to squirm and wiggle to get closer but I held her still. I wasn't a hundred percent sure I was going to be able to control the potency of our love.

Again, I moved in closer to her flesh. Each lick, kiss and breath brought more and more earthy reactions from my love. I loved every nuance, crevice and plane of my Bella. The more she gave me the more I wanted. My manhood was rock hard (literally); I had never experienced something like this before but I was afraid I would hurt her. I continued to pleasure her with my tongue as she began to get more and more excited. She tossed her head from side to side and grabbed the bedding to keep from moving as best she could.

"_Edward...you…have to...stop.…I…can't…hold…off…much…more!" _

I was still afraid. _"Its okay baby…come for me. I want to see in your face what I can do to you." _I whispered. If I couldn't go through with the actual act, I still wanted to be able give her pleasure.

I replaced my tongue with my thumb on her pouting perfection as I began to explore her folds with my mouth; kissing, licking, nipping and probing. She was still wet and warm for me so I gently inserted my forefinger inside of her. Her muscles clamped down as I slowly began to move it in and out. As she relaxed and got used to me, I added another finger and she began to thrash. I was having a hard time holding her down with one hand!

"_It's okay Bella - let go Baby….just let it go and enjoy the ride."_ I groaned.

I continued to pump her with my fingers and rub her button with my thumb while my other hand crept to her breast and tweaked her nipple. I ravaged her mouth with my tongue, darting in and out mimicking what my fingers were doing to her core. I didn't know I could do so much at the same time but it was working!

I could feel the tenseness in her body. She wanted to wait for me but I knew it was going to be better this way. I had to take the edge off of her so when I finally became one with my wife, it was going to be less frantic!

"_C'mon Sweetheart…let it go…for me.",_ I whispered. I increased the pressure and the cadence of my fingers and felt her body freeze momentarily. Then the waves of her passion and release surrounded us both as her orgasm rocked her body. Her pelvis thrust upwards, bucking and jerking, almost dislodging my fingers as her back pressed into the mattress. Her arms clamped down on my back and pulled me towards her as she attempted to muffle her screams in my neck. Her center throbbed against my fingers as her hot liquid poured out of her and into my hand.

I held her as close as I could, supporting her as she rode out her orgasm. _"I love you, I love you"_, I whispered as her body and mind slowly returned to earth. Another freeze and then she exhaled.

"_Oh Edward…that was…unbelievable! I saw stars!!"_ Bella gasped. "_I never knew anything could be so…out of this world…but what about you? You didn't get anything out of this."_

I smiled and chuckled. My beautiful, sweet, innocent, giving Bella. It was just like her to think of others…and in a time like this!

"_My love…that was the most intensely, beautifully satisfying site for me to behold! What makes you think I didn't get anything out of this? I will do anything and everything to make you happy and give you pleasure. Whatever joy you felt, I felt too. I…Love…You…Mrs. Cullen."_ I kissed her on her now bruised lips. "_Go to sleep….it's been strenuous to say the least and you need to rest. " _

"_But Edward…I want you to experience what I just did". _Bella protested.

"_I will, Love... soon. You need to rest and I need to get a bit more control of my… er…feelings so I can really show you my love and keep my promise…and I will keep my promise." _I said.

I began to hum her lullaby and soon, Bella's eyes began to close and her breath became slow and regular. I gathered her into my arms and rubbed her back softly as I held her close. My manhood throbbed and hurt, aching for release but I ignored it as best I could. I knew I could do this. I could give my wife… my world…my everything, all that she wanted from me. Seeing her respond to my touch, feeling and hearing her passion for me, gave me the strength and confidence that this could work.

I gazed down at my angel in my arms and smiled. She was so young, so innocent and loving and she was mine…forever. I'd let her sleep for another hour and then gently wake her with kisses. I could not wait to really make her Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay - love the comments! Really loving the writing! Thank you for your support! **


	3. Chapter 3

My first attempt at Fan Fiction. I love the Twilight Saga but like many, wished for a little more "details" after the wedding and certainly wanted to know what was going on in Edward's mind. May or may not follow the entire Breaking Dawn synopsis. Depends on where my mind goes. Rated M for safety sake only.

_Addendum: I know in the original, B&E were naked when they went into the water. However, when I started to write, I tried to see it from my perspective and what I would do. I don't think either one of them would have the courage to get naked all at once. Some parts of this fanfic will follow the original and then I may veer off a bit. _

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the subsequent books or characters.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 3**

It was still dark when she started to stir but I could see the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Within the hour it would turn the sky a pale peach. I told Bella I'd let her sleep for just a little while but she looked so peaceful… so relaxed that I just didn't have it in me to wake her. Besides, we had the rest of our lives together. A few extra hours of sleep wouldn't matter.

She began to move slowly and I could tell by the change in her breathing and the acceleration of her heart that she would be waking soon. I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers.

"_Good morning Mrs. Cullen"_, I whispered. I wasn't sure of the reaction I was going to get so I hesitantly continued, _"How do you feel?"_

Bella stretched her body against mine and murmured, _"Ab..so..lute…ly wonderful, Mr. Cullen…how are you?"_

A laugh rumbled in my chest as I pulled her even closer. _"I couldn't be better." _She snuggled against me for a few moments then pulled back.

"_Umm…I need a couple of minutes…you know…the human thing and all"_, she said shyly.

"_Go ahead, I'll be right here waiting for you." _I hesitated_…"Are you hungry? Do you want me to make you something?"_

Bella had hopped out of bed and was making her way to the bathroom when she paused and looked over her shoulder. "I'm hungry…but it's not for food. I'll be right back!" she said coyly.

_Oh Man….what did I do to deserve her?_ I thought I finally had my urges under control and with those 7 little words, I had a raging erection and this time, it wasn't going to go away!

While she was in the bathroom, I decided to smooth out the sheets and plump the pillows. That took all of 2 seconds! I needed something else to do so I wouldn't rush into the bathroom and scare her with my excitement. I dashed to the kitchen for some ice cold pineapple juice and bubble water. I knew she wasn't big on champagne but it would have the fizz without the alcohol. I got some grapes, strawberries, sliced some mango and brought it back to the bedroom. There was a small refrigerator so I placed the items in there to keep it chilled.

I could still hear her brushing her teeth and comb her hair. More rustling occurred but by now I was back in our bed, leaning against the headboard with the sheet covering my lower half, haphazardly disguising my erection.

Leaning against the bed, I couldn't help but reflect on our 1st night together. Yes, we didn't technically have intercourse so I hadn't fulfilled my promise yet but it was still one of the best nights of my existence so far. Just the thought of having her in my bed, all alone and naked increased the fullness of my thoughts. _I love her and she loves me and if she trusts me, shouldn't I be able to trust myself?_ My thoughts began to wander when I heard the bathroom door open and my Bella stepped out. She had put on a silk robe, the color of heavy cream that tied in front. The v-neck of the robe dipped low and the hem barely skimmed the top of her thighs. She moved closer to the bed and I could smell the scent of freesia and strawberries emanating from her skin. She must have rinsed off before coming back.

I began to get out of the bed to go to her but she held up her hands, _"Stop. It's my turn..don't move."_ she whispered and came closer to the bed. She crawled on top and knelt next to me. I put my hands behind my head and watched. She slowly pulled the tie of her robe that was holding it close. The silk folds fell apart and hung down giving me a glimpse of her creamy chest but not much else. She leaned over me to kiss me. Her lips burned against mine as she moved them slowly across and parting them. I could taste her minty breath as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. She climbed onto my stomach and put her hands on my shoulders and continued to kiss me. My hands came down to rest on the silkiness of her robe at her waist. Our kisses intesified… I could tell she was feeling the same way as her hands began to roam over my upper torso, into my hair and across my back.

"_Bella,",_ I panted _"Slow down… I have to take it from here, okay?"_

"Yes" she groaned as I ripped the creamy silk from her body and flipped her so she was laying on the bed. Our lips never left each others as we continued to explore each other with our kisses, each one getting stronger and our hands becoming more urgent.

I dragged my mouth from hers and looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were now almost licorice in color with the passion she felt.

"_Please Edward….I love you so much",_ she mouthed.

I could see that my eyes mirrored in hers were black as well but it wasn't from thirst

I brought my hands to her chest and fondled her breasts, marveling at how her nipples hardened instantly at my touch. I mouthed each one gently, swirling each nub and grazing it with my teeth. My hands traversed down her torso and gently cupped her curls. I could feel the heat from her core and gently brought my fingers to her mons. Her hips bucked as I neared and I slipped my finger between her folds. My God, she was even wetter than before. She moaned and twisted, trying to get my fingers closer.

"_Shhhhh……my love",_ I whispered. I began to gently rub her pleasure button. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was open, panting and she was licking her lips, sometimes biting her lower lip as I increased the pressure. Her hands moved to her breasts as she began to massage them and tweak her nipples. She moaned at the sensations that were coursing through her body. I repositioned myself so that I was now between her thighs. I put my hands behind her knees and lifted so her feet were flat against the mattress.

"_Bella…I love you…",_ I croaked as I covered her body with mine. I could feel the tip of my penis searching for the warmth coming from her. I positioned myself at her opening and leaned towards her, putting my weight on my forearms so I wouldn't crush her. I slowly entered her and she gasped at the sensation. I stopped but she leaned towards me to kiss me and urge me on. I pushed further and felt her barrier. I knew it would hurt so I deepened my kiss as I plunged through. She gasped as she felt the tear but I kissed her mouth and eyes and soon I felt her body relax. Her body began to move in ways as old as time. I adjusted myself so I could meet her thrust for thrust.

She brought her legs around my thighs and I felt her nails caress my back, up and down. Her legs and arms moved in sychronicity to my movements.

"_Are you okay?"_, I whispered.

"_Yes…don't stop Edward",_ she breathed.

I continued to move in and out, each time going a little deeper; creating a friction so raw yet so right between the two of us. She brought her legs up around my waist and locked her ankles around me.

Her body constricted against mine in rhythm, pulling me further inside. I could feel the tension building inside of her, reaching the crest as I continued to pummel her. I was nearing the edge and knew it wouldn't be much longer before I would lose it.

"_Bella, open your eyes_". I could see the passion and love there. I pushed farther and further, faster and faster. Our eyes locked as the wave after wave of pleasure engulfed us. We were married and we were doing this; as I promised!

It seemed forever as we rode it; the sensation so great we both closed our eyes as we climaxed together. I could feel her pulsing against me and I against her. I grabbed the headboard behind her as I reached the pinnacle and screamed her name as I came. Bella dug her nails and heels into my back as we both found our release. We were a perfect fit; just like she said we would be. I would never doubt her again, my Bella.

As the waves of pleasure subsided and we slowly came back to earth, I couldn't help but smile. I was stronger than the monster that threatened our happiness. He had lost and I had won the ultimate prize. Never would I be afraid to love my wife; in every sense of the word.

I rolled over to my side, gathering Bella close in my arms, my fingers gently caressing her arm. She nestled in closer and put her head on my chest and sighed.

"_Edward…that was the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me….thank you"_

I pulled her closer, _"No my love, I should be thanking you…for your trust and believing in us. I am yours forever….nothing can ever come between us."_ I kissed the top of her head and held her close to me.

We lay there together, reveling in the peace with only the steady beat of her heart to break the silence. Words were not needed as we were feeling the same overwhelming emotions and satisfaction that comes with being one with the one you love. The faint smiles on our faces said it all.

I looked out toward the horizon and saw the faint peach glow begin to color the morning sky. Our 1st full day of married life and it had begun magnificently! Bella's breathing changed and when I looked down, I saw she had fallen asleep. I guess all the lovemaking took its toll. I, who never sleep, felt a deep sense of relaxation. I knew that if I could, I would have fallen asleep in the afterglow as well. As it were, I closed my eyes and waited for Bella to awaken again. I had a lot planned and none of it required us leaving this room!


End file.
